Final Fantasy Outcome
by pinkyXstary
Summary: Wakka finds himself in a tradgedy and things cant get worse for him or the gang... but can they?


Wakka clutched onto his girlfriend's hand, worried, tearful.

Lulu was a bath of sweat; her temperature had risen so high the doctors were worried. "She's loosing a lot of blood here!!! We need to start the transfusion now!" doctors surrounded Lulu's bed, worried and sick. "Her heart beats rising.. She need's to stop pushing!"

Wakka clung to his girlfriend, afraid to let go. She was giving birth to their first child and already things were going terribly wrong. "Lulu, the doctors say you have to stop pushing. Please! Don't push anymore!" Lulu bit her bottom lip and screamed in pain. She could feel herself becoming less and less conscious she was afraid for their baby's life. "We need an emergency caesarean the baby's umbilical cord is so tight around it's neck its stopped breathing" Wakka fought back tears as he stayed strong for his girlfriend. His attention was soon taken by the loud beep of Lulu's heart monitor. Her grip had loosened. "oh my god! Baby please please wake up! WAKE UP!!"

The doctors had rushed wakka out of the room as they tried everything they could for Lulu and the baby. He paced outside his fists clenched and his eyes blurry. Just then the nurse emerged. "Im sorry sir, Im afraid your partner didn't make it. She died giving birth, but your daughter is ok" Wakka stood there frozen he stared blankly into the nurses eyes as she told him he could go see her. He couldn't believe this; he knew he was going to wake up any second.

Wakka raced into the room, to his girlfriend's side. But she layed there stiff, cold. He touched her hand and whimpered slowly into her ear. "I love you Lulu, please don't leave me please…. PLEASE!!!!!" the doctors came to the bedside and wheeled her exhausted corpse away, and placed their baby into her daddy's arms. He looked at her he didn't know what he was feeling. All he knew was she was beautiful and had her mothers eyes. "Her name is nekitah" whispered the nurse. "Your partner named her before passing away" Wakka cried silently as he held his baby daughter. She was all he had left and he was all she had left in this world.

"Don't worry baby, daddy will love you, daddy will take care of you" Wakka stayed at the hospital through the night not leaving the room where Lulu had died. He kept replaying the same tragic scene over and over in his head. He had to be strong… for his baby girl.

Four day's later Lulu's funeral was held. Everybody turned up to pay their respects. Wakka chose to have her cremated so he could scatter her ashes in the place he knew she loved the most. After the service Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku, accompanied Wakka to scatter her ashes.

Everybody stood silent as Wakka overlooked the Starry waters of pheonixaliah river. He knew how passionate Lulu was about this river. It was beautiful, it had real burning soul stars in the water and you cold not tell where the water ended and the sky began. Wakka stood at the end of the bank and took the lid of her jade ash vase. Everyone bowerd their heads in silence as a show of respect as wakka fell to his knees taking a small amount of her cremated body in his hand. He knelt silent for a moment before looking to the stars and saying his goodbyes…

"Just because I cannot hold you in body does not mean I cannot hold you close to my heart. Never has a day gone past where I have not felt my love for you burn like our shining sun. my mind is weak but my heart is strong and although you are not here to help me, be there and guide me through. I may not be practical but I choose to be wise. Wait for me my love and we will be together soon." He paused. "I Love You More Today Than Yesterday But Less Than Tomorrow" and as his burning tears rolled down his cheeks his placed his hand inside the crystal water and watched as the ashes slowly drifted away.

Heyah guys! Im really sorry this is so short, it's kinda a tester to see if you want me to continue or not, I know im not very good at this stuff but hey… this is my FIRST EVER fan fic sooooo please don't hesitate if you can give me pointers or advice, it would be very much appreciated. Well thanks for reading it and I hope you liked it. Love always xBexx


End file.
